Asuna
Asuna (アスナ, Asuna) is a heroine and the partner of Kirito in the Sword Art Online series. She was the sub-leader of the «Knights of the Blood» guild in «Sword Art Online», eventually becoming guild leader after the 75th Floor Incident. Her real name is Yuuki Asuna (結城 明日奈, Yūki Asuna), and she is the daughter of the former CEO of RECT Inc. Appearance She has long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. In the early levels of SAO, she wears a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees along with a hooded cape. After joining the «Knights of the Blood», she wears a red and white uniform that all KoB members wear and wields a rapier made by Lisbeth, called the «Lambent Light». Personality Asuna originally did not care about dying in the game before meeting Kirito. That meeting drastically changed Asuna's personality and outlook on life. She soon takes most things Kirito says to heart and looks to him for help, using him as somewhat of a lifeline. She acts as a tsundere towards him for most of Volume 1, even when married. Asuna is a kind and helpful young woman who, similar to Kirito, cannot abandon another in trouble. She takes the game very seriously and is determined to clear it before Kirito tells her to enjoy SAO a bit. Asuna is also somewhat proud and despite her kind personality, she will not hesitate to get physical with those that challenge her authority or make fun of her abilities, such as cooking. She even challenged Kirito to a duel after an argument over how to handle a Field Boss. She is not afraid to act out on her own and will take matters in her own hands from time to time. Asuna, once again similar to Kirito, is someone who can be controlled and manipulated using her emotions. This is best shown in moments such as during Kirito's final duel with Heathcliff on the 75th floor, she jumped in front of Kirito and took an attack that would have otherwise killed him. She also cannot handle seeing others die in front of her, such as when she recklessly attacked The Gleam Eyes after seeing the Liberation Army players getting slaughtered. In ALO, after being saved by Kirito, Asuna's personality had not changed a bit except that she was not as proud as she was in SAO. Her personality began to develop further still after meeting Yuuki in the events ofMother's Rosario. Seeing how Yuuki still moves forward, despite knowing her death is inevitable, Asuna takes after her and resolves to keep moving forward, no matter what happens. Background Asuna lives a comfortable life in her large home in Setagaya with her mother, father, and her brother. She originally went to private, all-girl schools before the events of SAO. She logged onto SAO after she borrowed her brother's NerveGear. He was one of the people who waited in line for the game's release, but due to a sudden business trip, could not play on the opening day. When she discovered that she and all of the players were trapped in SAO, she secluded herself inside of her rented room in «Starting City» for a week before resolving to take her fate into her own hands. This led her to kill monsters at an incredible rate and level up in a quick fashion, even risking her life in the process. It also earned her the title «The Flash»(閃光, Senkō?) for performing an astounding «Linear». She is the wife of Kirito in-game and his girlfriend in the real world. Equipment and Items * Main Equipment: ** 「Wind Fleuret」 (One-Handed Rapier) ** 「Lambent Light」 (One-Handed Rapier) Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) * Level: 94 * HP: 17500 Skills Buffs * One-handed Rapier *'Linear' - (1-hit strike) - The first rapier skill learned that delivers a single thrust at the enemy at a great speed. *'Star Splash' - (8-hit combo) - A high-level one-handed thrusting sword skill. *'Flashing Penetrator' - (1-hit strike) - A high-level charge skill that produces a sonic boom and looks like a comet. *'Quadruple Pain' (カドラプル・ペイン, Kadorapuru Pein) - (4-hit combo) - A rapid four-hit thrust that can immobilize the target. *'Shooting Star' - A charging rapier sword skill. *'Neutron' (ニュートロン, Nyūtoron) - (5-hit combo) - a high-ranking extreme speed Sword Skill that delivers 5 consecutive thrusts. 20% Physical and 80% Holy damage (New ALfheim Online). *'Crucifixion' (クルーシフィクション, Kurūshifikushon) - (6-hit combo) A skill composed of six strikes, the first three being vertical thrusts, and the latter three being horizontal thrusts, creating a figure of a cross. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player